Dedication Takes A Lifetime
by Walking Travesties
Summary: Four friends. Four Warped Tour tickets. Arriving there early seemed sucky, but when they meet the AllTimeLow guys, will something start between them? T for Language, Romance, and Humour. Co-written by Crazy Little Star and RosieCullen-Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First All Time Low fanfiction, leh GASPE.  
Rosie virtually abused me every time I took more than one day to update, so yeah. Lots of updates. =)**

_Heyy! This be Rosie! I'm the Beta Fish of this Ah-Mazing Fanfic. So read on my lovers._

It was three AM when I woke that morning, the sky outside was dark and foggy, and the street lamps were still the only source of the light on the dark streets of Maryland.

Dragging myself out of bed, I mentally cursed Rosie.

What was wrong with setting out at a more decent time?!

I could barely keep my eyes open in the shower, and I sighed as I rummaged through my wardrobe, trying to find my skinny jeans.

By half three, I was already running late, and if Rosie hadn't had her coffee, I did NOT want to be on her bad side.

I ran down the stairs, skipping the last three steps, all the while trying to tame my hair.

I threw a chocolate pop tart into the toaster, and collapsed on the sofa, tying the laces of my converse.

Picking up the remote, I turned on the TV, and put it onto my favourite music station.

I turned the volume down; I didn't want to wake up my sleeping parents.

I would never _ever_ in a _million_ years have been up so early, but eight months ago, my parents bought tickets for me and three friends to go to the warped tour.

I'd always wanted to go, and each year I begged for tickets, but I never got them, until my eighteenth birthday.

I'd phoned up Amber first, as she was first in my contacts, and screamed down the phone to her, until she caught the words 'Warped tour' and 'Tickets for us' – then she was screaming too.

Next was Laura, and it took her a second to click too. Then she was screaming and trailing off about what she was going to wear.

And finally, I phoned Rosie, who must have deafened me when I told her.

"_AMBER! AMBER OH MY GOD, AMBEEERRR!" I screamed, and Amber screamed too._

"_AH! WHAT? WHO WHAT WHERE WHY WHEN? OH MY GOD, ARE YOU BEING SHOT AT?!" she screamed, obviously worried._

"_NO NO. EVEN BETTER."_

"_BETTER THAN BEING SHOT AT?!"_

"_YES. OH MY GOD. AMBER. WARPED TOUR. HEHE. I LOVE MY PARENTS. THEY. GOT. US. TICKETS. FOR ME, YOU, LAURA AND ROSIE!" I screamed and there was silence for a second._

"_AH. SERIOUSLY?! IF THIS IS A PRANK YOU ARE DEAD YOUNG LADY. DO YOU HEAR ME? BUT SERIOUSLY. WE'RE GOING TO WARPED TOUR?!!!" she yelled, and I screamed in response._

_I was jumping up and down, and crying with happiness._

_When I un-wrapped the small box with a set of car keys in, I was still happier about the Warped tour tickets than the car._

_Then, I phoned Laura._

"_OH MY GOD. LAURA. LAURA. LAURA!" I yelled, and she screamed, just like Amber._

"_AH! WHADID I DO?! I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she shouted and I laughed._

"_LAURA! MY PARENTS GOT US TICKETS FOR THE DAMN WARPED TOUR!"_

_-silence-_

"_OH MY GOD. SERIOUSLY? DAMMIT, I LOVE YOUR DAMN PARENTS. HOLY HELL … I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! AH AH AH! OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING! I NEED NEW SKINNY JEANS. AND THEN NEW CONVERSE. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE REALLY GOING! OH MY GOD, THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, and I moved the phone away from my ear._

_I laughed, and put the phone back to my ear._

"_I KNOW RIGHT! I GOTTA GO PHONE ROSIE NOW. COME ROUND MY HOUSE LATER?!" I asked, and she screamed 'yes' and I hung up._

_I hit the R button, and dialled Rosie's number._

"_Hello?" she answered and I screamed._

"_OH MY GOD. ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT YOU SCREAMING FOR? OH MY GOD, ARE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED? SARAH? SARAH, ANSWER ME!" she yelled, and I screamed again._

"_ROSIE. WE'RE GOING WARPED TOUR!" I yelled._

_-silence-_

"_WHAT? YOU SERIOUS? AH! WHO GOT TICKETS? FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OH MY GOD, YAAAAY!" she said, and the conversation went on with screaming._

I ran upstairs to finish my hair, then grabbed a few CD's and shoved them into my hands.

Paramore, All Time Low, The Friday Night Boys, Every Avenue, Hey Monday, Green Day … the best CD's from my collection.

I left a note saying goodbye to my parents, and hurried out of the front door, throwing my bag into the back of the car, the CD's into the passenger seat, and loading the eight-pack of coke, the massive bag of Haribo, Skittles, and the freezer bag with Ben & Jerry's ice cream in, into the trunk.

I started the engine, and drove round the corner to meet the others at Rosie's house at four AM.

It was already 4:10 AM.

"Where the hell were you?!" Rosie asked, as I pulled up outside hers.

"Sorry, I spent too long in the shower," I said, and she sighed.

Amber and Laura came out screaming, but I shh'd them.

It was ten past four on a dark suburban street, and Rosie's neighbours could get kinda grouchy sometimes.

We'd end up waking the whole street if we started screaming.

Rosie began putting bags of food in the trunk, while Laura yelled "SHOTGUN!".

Amber got into the back, and reached for the CD's, flicking through them and decided what we'd listen to.

"Hmm … put the All Time Low CD on first. Then the Every Avenue one," she said and I nodded, taking the disk of her and putting it in the CD player.

Rosie finally shut the trunk, and got into the back of the car.

And then we started off down the dark roads to the Warped Tour … miles and miles away.

We got there at about twenty to seven.

We wanted to be there "extra early" Rosie said, and it took two and a half hours to get to the venue anyway.

I parked up, and got out of the car and sat on the bonnet, just as the sun was rising.

Rosie and Amber were asleep in the back, and Laura leaned against the door of the car.

"God, I can't believe we have to wait around all day" she said, and I laughed.

"Blame Rosie, she wanted to get here at this time … Man, it's way too early!" I said, looking round at the empty field.

"We need some entertainment!" Laura said, and I groaned.

"I wanna go back to sleep, but I can't," I said, sighing heavily.

"Damn you Rosie Dods, damn you to hell," Laura muttered.

At ten past seven, Rosie woke up, thus waking Amber up.

I moved up on the bonnet, so Rosie could sit there, and Amber attempted to get on the car roof.

Amazingly, she succeeded.

Laura went to go get us all coffee, apparently Rosie had brought a thermal mug with coffee in it – and little plastic cups.

She always comes prepared.

Laura came back, struggling with four cups of hot coffee, I took mine, and handed one to Rosie.

She put it on the floor by the front of the car, and turned round to argue with Amber about the radio station.

"No! I hate this song! Just turn it over already!"

"No! I happen to like this song."

"You don't. You said you hated it. You're leaving it for two reasons. One because you want to annoy the hell out of me, and two, because you can't be bothered getting up and changing the station," Rosie retorted and Amber laughed.

"…True."

Rosie and I turned round to find a CD to put on, and Laura was raiding the trunk for anything sugary that would cause a major sugar rush, while Amber looked on from the roof.

As the sound of a plastic cup hitting the ground and a liquid spilling out onto the grass rang out, Rosie groaned.

"What did you knock over _now_ Laura?" she asked, and Laura sighed.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Why's it always me?!" she said, and Amber laughed.

"Because it always _is_ you!"

Rosie sighed, and turned round.

Sure, her coffee was on the floor, knocked over, and normally, a normal person wouldn't make a big deal.

But it was too early for her, and she needs coffee to be a sociable person.

A man walked past, running to get the football that had evidently knocked over Rosie's Coffee.

"Hey! Douchebag. I was going to …" she said, then trailed off.

"Rosie! You can just go get another …" I said, also trailing off.

"MY GOD. WOULD YOU GUYS FINISH A DAMN SENTAN…" Amber started, then also trailed off – coincidently falling off the roof with an "ow".

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING …" Laura spoke up, and just as the rest of us had, she too trailed off.

"Hey, sorry about the coffee, Zack's aim sucks … I'll buy you another coffee, yeah?" A guy with raven black hair and wide, brown eyes was standing in front of the car, holding a football in his hand.

Jack Barakat.

_Dun dun dunnnn! Right guys! Tell me and Sarah what you think! All you have to do is click that little button there. The one with the green writing...Yeah, that's the one. Click it, tell us what you think, and we'll give you...Alex. Yeah Alex. Now Ima run before Sarah hits me. Bye Guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAH! We is back! Now we get to the good stuff! *cough* ALEXANDER! Alex is sexy, your arguments are invalid. Ignore what Rosie says, Jack is ... uh .... not as good as Alex. I will run now, before Rosie kills me. *Runs* R&R!**

_Don't listen to her. Jack is beautiful. Alex..Uh....kicks small animals and children. Yeah.... *Shifty eyes* Read on lovers._

I heard a laugh, and a tall guy with short dark hair was walking across the grass towards us.

Robert Rian Dawson.  
"Zack again, huh? He needs to work on his aim," he laughed, and we laughed too.  
"Y'know I can hear you guys. My aim is perfectly FINE. Jack just fails to catch a ball. He catches like a girl. No … a girl could probably catch better than that," Zack Merrick, All Time Low's bassist said.  
"Sure, sure, offend me to make up for your crap aim. Now I owe these guys coffee," Jack said, turning to grin.  
"Oh, you don't have …" Rosie said but Jack laughed.  
"Naw, it's okay. So … who you here to see?" he asked and I laughed.  
"You," I said, grinning.  
"Ah, so I presume this is another one of those dream-come-true things huh? Meeting your favourite band … yadah, yadah, yadah," he asked and Amber nodded from her spot on the floor.  
"Yep. In fact, I don't even think you're really here. I'm sleep deprived. This is what getting up at three AM does to me," she nodded, and Jack laughed.  
"Well if we're not here … I guess I take back the coffee," Jack joked and Rosie laughed.  
"How come you guys are here so early?" Rian asked and Laura, Amber and I turned to glare at Rosie.  
"Hey! I did it so we could avoid the traffic. And also get good places in the crowd!" she said in her defence and I laughed.  
"She has a point. I don't have much patience on the road. At all… it wouldn't be a good idea for us to come later. I'd end up shooting someone that cut in front of me in a lane," I admitted. "So …" I said, and Zack laughed.  
"The next words out of her mouth are going to be, where's Alex? I guarantee it," he laughed, and Rian nodded.  
I sighed, and denied it.  
"No! Actually, I was going to ask why you guys are here so early," I said, rapidly thinking of a question; I _was_ going to ask where Alex was.  
"All part of the job. We gotta get here early. Other tour managers take early as eleven o'clock. Matt however …" Rian said, and we laughed. "Wait … I'm sorry … you mustn't know Matt," Rian said, and Amber laughed.  
"Pfft, of _course_ we know Matt! He walked past me and my friend when we saw you on tour last year. He walked past us, and she screamed 'Mathew Flyzik, I love you'. He didn't turn round. She was devastated," I said and Zack, Jack and Rian laughed.  
"Seriously, I scare my mother with my obsession with you guys," Rosie said and I laughed.  
"Wow. So … I'm guessing you heard us on TV or something?" Zack asked and I shook my head.  
"See now this is where I come in and be all awesome. I was reading a fanfiction," I said, and saw Jack grin. "And no, it was not a perverted one about you and Alex FYI," I said, and he laughed, "Anyways, the song for the story was Stay Awake … I listened to it on YouTube. Then saw Dear Maria … and yadah yadah yadah …"  
"Yeah. And then she came in school and forced us to listen to you guys," Laura said, and Amber grinned.  
"Literally. She shoved an iPod headphone in my ear the second I saw her. No 'hey' just a 'LISTEN'. Then a headphone shoved down my ear," she said, and Jack laughed.  
"Ah, so you're the culprit," he said, and I nodded.

"HEY JACK! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE MAN!" a voice yelled, and Jack sighed.

"Alex," he muttered, and turned to face a man walked towards us. "YO ALEX!" Jack yelled, and pretty soon, Alex Gaskarth was facing us. I refused to stare, so I looked at my shoe lace. I turned to glare at Amber - pleading her with my eyes _not_ to scream and die when she saw Alex - who was hiding behind the car and shoving a fist in her mouth to stop from screaming; she still hadn't got up from when she fell off the roof.

"Hey Alex," Zack said, and Rian laughed.

"Jack owes these guys coffee … or Zack does. One of them," he said, and Alex laughed.

"I don't even want to know. Hey, I'm-," Alex began, turning to us.

"Alex, we know," Rosie said, laughing.

"They're here to see us, Alex," Jack said, and Alex looked at his phone.

"Fans. Nice to know we have _some. _Wait. Is my phone wrong … or is it half seven?" he asked, and I grimaced.

"It's half seven," I said grimly, and he laughed.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing here now?" he asked, and Rosie sighed.

"I persuaded them to come early … so we could beat the traffic."

"Y'know it's just us here. And our crew. No-one else is here yet. No security or anything," Alex said, and Jack groaned.

"Damn Matt, damn Matt to hell. I should still be asleep now," he said, and we nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could go get that coffee now?" Jack continued, and I looked at him in confusion.

"We're not far from some small town. We could go get a coffee and something to eat there," he said, and I nodded.

"Okay … but in what? My car can't fit us all in…" I said, and Jack shrugged.

"It's not far, we could probably walk it," he said, and Amber finally decided to come up from behind the car.

"Sure, I'm okay with that …" she said, and Rosie and Laura nodded, as did I.

"I'm in," Rian said, and Zack nodded.

"Me too."

"Fuck, I ain't staying here on my own, guess I'm in too," Alex said, grinning.

"Let's start walking and I'll text Matt," Zack said, and I got up of the front of the car, and Laura shut the trunk as I locked the car. Rian and Zack were up front with Amber and Laura, while Alex, Jack, Rosie and I hung at the back.

"Y'know, as far as fan girls go, you've not screamed yet," Alex noted, and I laughed.

"We're still in shock," Rosie said, grinning.

"You do know, later, we'll want autographs and stuff? Pictures, all that jazz," I said, and Alex shrugged.

"We get that on a daily basis. I think I'm used to cameras by now."

We walked for about fifteen minutes, and a small roadside coffee shop was just opening as we got there. We got in, and pulled two tables together to accommodate us all.

I sat next to Laura, and opposite Rian, who sat next to Alex.

"So, how old you guys?" Jack asked.

"I'm nineteen, the oldest," Rosie said happily.

"I'm nineteen … only just," Amber said, smiling.

"I'm almost nineteen," I said, turning to Laura.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest. I was eighteen three weeks after Sarah," she said and I laughed.

Alex got his phone, and texted someone, then Jack's phone buzzed a second later. Jack grinned and nodded.

"Hey guys … you said you wanted a good place in the crowd right?" Alex said and I nodded.

"Uh-huh … where are you going with this?" Rosie asked, stirring her coffee.

"Well … maybe we could get you guys backstage with us … it won't be that hard." Jack said, and Rian laughed.

"Wow. Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth, inviting people backstage. This is a first. Huh Zack?" he said and Zack nodded.

"Yep. You guys should feel special." He said, and I laughed.

"We _are_ special" Laura joked, and the guys laughed.

"So yeah. Just stay with us all day … if that's not a problem … and we can get you backstage with us" Alex said, and Amber snorted.

"A problem? Pfft, I don't think so," she said, and Laura laughed. Jack picked up his coffee, and took a sip.

"Ah! Shit!" he said, almost dropping the cup. "Damn … that was hot …" he said, and Alex laughed.

"Ah, Jack. So young and foolish," he said, in a _very_ bad British accent.

After a good half hour, Zack asked for the bill. I pulled out my purse, insisting that I pay for our drinks.

"No, I said I'd get it," Jack said, pulling out a wallet from his jeans. I rolled my eyes. Jack handed the waitress a few notes, and Alex stood up. We soon followed, and walked out of the small café. I looked up at the sky outside and groaned. A dark black cloud hovered over us, and threatened to pour it down. Sure enough, it began to rain just as we started walking. Alex swore loudly, and pulled off his jacket. Amber and I stood underneath it with him, while Rosie and Laura got under Rian's jacket.

"Stuff this," I laughed, and grabbed Amber's arm. I ran forward, laughing.

"NO! SARAH! I'M GETTING SOAKED!" Amber screamed, and I doubled over laughing.

"So?! We're here to have fun aren't we?!" I said, and her grimace turned into a grin. Laura ran out from under Rian's jacket, pulling Rosie, who, pulled Rian.

Alex laughed, still holding his jacket over his head.

Jack, who was drenched, pulled Alex's jacket off his head, and ran off.

"JACK! YOU BASTARD!" Alex yelled, and then started laughing.

At this point, it was only Zack dry, and we zeroed in on him.

"Oh shit …" he muttered, and Rian laughed, pulling Zack's jacket away. So, we ended up running through the rain. Somehow it took longer to get back, but it didn't matter.

"Come back to the bus, and please say you got a change of clothes …" Jack said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, they're in the car," Amber said, and he nodded.

My hair was curled from the rain, and my eyeliner had run down my cheeks, and water was dripping off my nose. Laura's hair had gone frizzy, and Amber's had started to curl. Rosie's had stayed straight … I guess the rain doesn't affect her hair. Alex's hair was starting the stick up, as was Jacks, and Zack's was started to frizz up. It was freezing, and my clothes were so wet, it looked like I'd just walked out of the shower. We walked to the car, and Amber got the bags from the car, and Rian took them off her. I locked the car, and Alex led us in the other direction.

Two giant buses were parked, and Alex opened the door to the one closest to what I presumed was the backstage area.

"What the HELL happened to you guys?!" Matt asked, as we walked in.

"Well… Jack knocked over Rosie's coffee," Alex said, and Rosie smiled, at hearing Alex say her name, "so Jack said he'd buy her another one, then when I turned up, Zack and Rian were already there, and Jack suggested we go to that roadside café down there. It started raining on the way back, and Sarah and Amber ran through the rain. Jack though this was a good idea and stole the jacket I was using as an umbrella," Alex explained and Matt laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh! And these guys are coming backstage … is that okay?" Jack said and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, just make sure you get backstage passes of Nano or something," He said, walking off the bus.

"So where'd you guys live?" Rian asked, and Amber smiled.

"The same place as you … not like ... house wise, cause it's not like we live in the same house like … that'd be weird … just like … town... Y'know … Baltimore," she said, rambling.

"Amber. Why didn't you just say, Baltimore?" Rosie asked, laughing, and Amber shrugged.

"Awesome! Maybe we could go to the movies or something when we're off tour?" Alex said, and Laura asked, "When do you get off tour?"

"Three weeks. Then we get six months off. Then we're back on tour for two months," Zack said, and Alex sighed.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like we're never at home," he said.

"We're not," Jack said, laughing.

**Ahh, Maryland doesn't see them that much :( And now, review, so that we can get onto the better stuff. MORE ALEX! *cough* and Jack, for Rosie!**

_*Giggles* Jack....Teeheee....I love him. *Coughs* Uh, yeah. Review. Then we can get more goodness for yous. Byee _


End file.
